Triple Stryke
The Triple Stryke is a Strike Class dragon that appears in Dragons: Race to The Edge. Description Displaying an ornery disposition from the time of their hatching, Triple Strykes make the ideal champions in underground combat arenas. With their barbed hides that deflect attacks, their intense fire blasts that blind opponents, and their tail triad that braids into a single powerful weapon, a Triple Stryke wins most bouts on intimidation alone. But victory sometimes breeds vanity and exploiting this overconfidence is often the only way to defeat a Triple Stryke in battle. History The Dragon Hunters had captured one and raised it to fight other dragons as it's raining champion. They forced Toothless to fight it in a arena. After he was released along with the other dragons, he join the riders and live at the Dragon's Edge. Physical Appearance The Triple Stryke is a stockily built dragon with armored plates on its back that resembles an armadillo's and two legs. Much like the Night Fury, it has two ear-like appendages on its head. The most notable feature has to be its thick, braided tail that can unwind and split into three thinner ones. Each tail is equipped with a stinger much like a scorpion's. Their forelimbs act as pincers, which also resemble a scorpion's. Abilities Triple Stinger Tails On the tip of each of the Triple Stryke's three tails, there is a stinger, each one producing its own unique venom: The first numbs opponents, the second disorients them with mild hallucinogens, and the third creates the agonizing sensation of your blood burning. Strength and Combat The Triple Stryke is one of the few dragons shown to be able to take on a Night Fury even in a ring as small as the old dragon arena on Berk. It is able to grab the weight of Toothless in the air using only one tail without any struggle. According to the ringleader from the Dragon Arena this dragon is able to defeat dragons in under five minutes. It was shown to have even beaten a Speed Stinger. Hide and Stamina The Triple Stryke has a barbed hide, which protects it from attacks. As it was able to take the attacks from Toothless as it was able to fight for long period of time and able to fly long distance with Toothless. Firepower Similar to the Armorwing, the Triple Stryke has bright fire that it uses to blind its opponents. Speed and Agility As a Strike Class Dragon it is an incredibly fast dragon. It has flexible tails to grip on objects. The Triple Stryke shows great aerodynamics being able to fly upside down and do flips. Prehensile Tail The Triple Styker are able to grip one of thier tails to hold objects that can hold the weight of Night Fury or munch more. Weaknesses Triple Strykes can be very vain and over-confident, and these can result in their own downfalls during combat. Known Triple Strykes *Sleuther Trivia * The Triple Stryke is the only Strike class dragon to have venom or to be venomous. * The Triple Stryke appears to be a combination of a scorpion and a bat. * It is the only dragon to have pincers. * It is the only dragon in which part of its name is the same as its dragon class, though off by one letter. * It is the third dragon to have a stinger or more, with the first being the Speed Stinger and the second being the Stinger. * Sleuther seems to have a personality similar to Toothless. *The Triple Stryke is one of the 7 dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Wooly Howl, the Snow Wraith, the Death Song, the Razorwhip, the Flightmare and the Snaptrapper. *The Triple Stryke is the third dragon specied that had a specific individual appear in Rise of Berk before the dragon itself did. **The first was the Catastrophic Quaken and the second was the Gobsucker. Gallery TripleStryke.jpg|Concept Art TripleStryke-2.jpg TS 1.png TS 2.png TS 3.png TS 4.png TS 6.png TS 7.png TS 8.png TS 11.png TS 9.png TS 10.png TS 12.png TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery2_wm.jpg TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery2.jpg TRIPLESTRYKE_gallery3_wm.jpg TripleStryke 3.png tumblr_o96oqyU6T61snz9alo1_1280.gif 13495328 10154051840495020 6355097609921550773 n.jpg 13507168_1193899117307835_2060644165968437181_n.png 13450119_1193064834057930_2489822841090288706_n.png Notes & References External Links * * Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Strike class Category:Medium dragons Category:Dragons with Venom